Lana and Clark get Xed!
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: What happened when 2 certain people fall victom to Jamie Kennedy's hidden camera show? Read and see :)


Clark and Lana get X-Ed!  
  
Jamie Kennedy- Hi everyone in my next sketch I play a very rude and horny waiter. Lets take a look!  
  
(Clark and Lana walk in the restaurant, a blue X appears on both of their face, an assistant walks in)  
  
Paddy- Hi I'm Paddy, How many in your party, 2?  
  
Clark- yeah  
  
Paddy- okay come with me  
  
(Paddy shows Clark ad Lana to their seats)  
  
Lana- This is so fancy.. are you sure you can afford it?  
  
Clark- it's OK Lana, I can  
  
(Jamie Kennedy, dressed in a waiter outfit walks over)  
  
Jamie- I'm Kenny Trine your waiter OK, you got your drinks?  
  
Lana- no not yet  
  
Jamie- Okay, c'mon I don't have all day!  
  
Lana- uh.. allright I'll have a Diet coke  
  
Clark- and I'll have a regular coke  
  
Jamie- Okay  
  
(Jamie leaves)  
  
Lana- he is rude  
  
Clark- I know  
  
(Jamie returns with the drinks)  
  
Lana- wow that was fast!  
  
Jamie- yeah, I have super speed now c'mon order  
  
Clark- we just got here!  
  
Jamie- Well c'mon there is other people here!  
  
Lana- how about you come back to us!  
  
(Jamie leaves)  
  
Clark- i'm going to see about getting a new waiter  
  
Lana- just ignore him  
  
Jamie Kennedy voice over- They are being good sports but lets see how long that can last  
  
(Jamie comes back)  
  
Jamie- have you got your order yet?  
  
Clark- yeah i'm getting the chicken and rice and Lana is getting the roast turkey  
  
Jamie- so is this your date?  
  
Clark- my girlfriend  
  
Jamie- too bad! she is hot! hey baby, if you want a real man come back to the cooking room  
  
(He winks at her and walks away, Lana is sitting there with her mouth open)  
  
Jamie Kennedy voice over- Look at her face!  
  
Lana- that jerk!!  
  
Clark- Lana calm down!  
  
Lana- he is passing at me right in front of my boyfriend! I'm reporting him to the resturaunt!  
  
(she gets up)  
  
Clark- sit down, Lana i'll talk to him  
  
(Lana gets up, Jamie is with the food he puts it down)  
  
Jamie- hey baby, have you finally made that right choice  
  
Lana- No, Kenny this whole time you have been rude to me and Clark! We are trying to enjoy our date!!  
  
Clark- Lana, calm down!  
  
Lana- and then you have the nerve to hit on me in front of him!!!  
  
Jamie- i can't help myself, baby, you are just so damn fine! I want you!  
  
Lana- Excuse me?  
  
Jamie- you are so fine!  
  
Clark- leave her alone, Kenny!  
  
Jamie- i want you, Lana! i know you want me too, i see it in your eyes, why are we hiding our true feelings?  
  
Lana- what the bleep!?  
  
Jamie- you are just so damn fine, i can't help myself around you, lets get out of here!  
  
Lana- you jerk!  
  
(she throws her diet coke in his face. He screams and uses his shirt to clean his face)  
  
Clark- Lana!  
  
Jamie- But can i tell you something Lana?  
  
Lana- what?  
Jamie-You've been X-ED! You're are on my hidden camera show called the "Jamie Kennedy experiment" and there is a camera there and here!  
  
(Lana and Clark's face are in utter shock, they look around and they all start laughing)  
  
Lana- I am so sorry Jamie! I am so sorry!  
  
Jamie- It's OK!  
  
Lana- I'm really sorry! (she starts laughing) I'm so sorry!  
  
(Scene to All 3 of them on the show)  
  
Jamie Kennedy- please welcome Clark Kent and Lana Lang.! So Clark what were you thinking when I was hitting on Lana?  
  
Clark- like you were the biggest sleaze in the world  
  
Jamie- Lana, you have a very mean side as I saw  
  
Lana- I'm still very sorry about that! I thought you were really hitting on me in front of Clark, I got caught up in the moment.  
  
Jamie- So you have anyone to say hi to?  
  
Lana- uh, yeah, Aunt Nell, Chloe, Mr. Sullivan!  
  
Clark-Mom, Dad, Pete!  
  
Jamie- Thank you for being such great sports and being on the show  
  
Clark- no problem  
  
Lana- it was fun!  
  
Note- Jamie Kennedy did not yet know that he had X-ED the future Superman LOL! :) 


End file.
